


A Halloween varázslata

by SassyMeg



Series: Halloweeni Destiel sorozat [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Destiel párosa nem bír magával - így Sammy bánja, A végére azonban ő is elégedett lesz, Alsó-befogadó!Cas&Felső-behatoló!Dean, Alsó-írányító!Cas, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternatív Univerzum - eredetitől eltérő, Barebacking, Boldog végkifejlet, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Cowboy Castiel, Cowboy Dean Winchester, Cowgirl Position, Dean & Cas kissé túllőnek a célon, Destiel Magyarul - Freeform, Ezért Sam kínosan érzi magát, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gabriel életben van..., Gumi nélküli szex, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloweeni Destiel, Happy Ending, Lovaglós szex, M/M, Magyar Destiel - Freeform, Obszcén szavak & durva nyelvezet, Power Bottom Castiel, Részletes-erotikus leírások, Sammy olyat is lát - amit nem szeretne..., Shameless Smut, Szex és némi humor, Szókimondó fic, angyal!Cas, szégyentelen homoerotika, vadász!Dean, vadász!Sam, Édes történet
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Mi van akkor, ha Dean egy álmot lát, ahol boldogan él párként Cassel, ❤️ de amikor felébred, akkor (mint tudjuk), ez közel sincs így? Mind ezt egy boszorkány hatására? Nem biztos. :)Játszódik: Halloween előtt pár nappal, és épp azon a napon...Még csak annyit: a Destiel párosával némileg "elszalad a ló", és ennek kissé Sam látja kárát. :D  A végére viszont ő is felettébb elégedett lesz. :)((Sajnálom, hogy lekéstem a Halloween határidejét, de csak most lettem kész. Viszont ezzel a történettel kívánok Boldog Szülinapot Castiel Gumby-nak)) ❤️





	A Halloween varázslata

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Castiel Gumby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Castiel+Gumby).



> Kicsit kifutottam a határidőből, de remélem, ez az értékből semmit nem von majd le. :) Viszont így legalább Boldog Szülinapot kívánhatok ezzel a ficcel Castiel Gumby-nek. :) ❤️ 
> 
> Figyelmeztetés: A ficben Dean és Cas nem használnak óvszert (barebacking), ha ez téged zavar, előre szólok.  
> Az óvszer fontos, de ha mindketten - orvosilag - tiszták, akkor lehet, ha ebben mindkét fél egyformán benne van.

A nappali roskadozott a Halloween díszítéstől.  
Már kifaragtak nem is egy tököt. Casnek különleges művészi érzéke volt hozzá. Most épp szünetet tartottak a készülődésben.

Összefonták az ujjaikat, amin ott csillogott, a nem rég egymásnak adott gyűrűk. Szerették megérinteni egymást. Akkor is, ha erre nem volt különösebb okuk. Csak kellemes, ha egymáshoz érnek, olyan otthonos, biztonságos, szeretet teljes, jó. 

\- Mindig könyörögsz... nem mintha panaszkodnék - mondta éppen Dean tréfásan, és átkarolta Cast, aki édesen mosolygott, és kacsintott rá, majd egész közel hajolva a füléhez mormolta:  
\- És nem én vagyok az egyetlen. 

Ez eszébe juttatta a legutóbbi együttlétüket, ahol valóban ő könyörgött a másiknak. Főleg mikor megérezte a kicsi csókokat a fülén. Ez az egyik legérzékenyebb pontja.

Szavai, és az apró puszik felkorbácsolták a tüzet az ereiben, amely érzés az alhasában összegyűlt, ott egy labdát képezve gomolygott, majd az egész vágy szétáradt a testében, ettől a hangtól. 

Soha nem volt neki elég. Ahhoz az érzéshez tudná hasonlítani, mint például egy szomjazó, vagy aki örökké éhezik, egy fekete lyukat érez a belsejében, amit csak a másik jelenléte, ölelése, és csókja tudott csak betömni. 

\- Na, de most tényleg! Miért nem megyünk el, a nevezetes kísértet házba? - nyaggatta tovább a kék szemű férfi - Annyira jó lenne!  
\- Hogy ránk ugorjanak a kísértetnek, zombiknak, meg csontváznak öltözött kölykök? Hát kösz, inkább nem...  
\- Ugyan, Dean! Jól szórakoznánk! Ha részt veszel a játékban, utána annyi sütit, meg csokit kapsz, amennyit csak elbírsz! 

Ám látta, hogy bár a zöld szemű férfi elhatározása megingott, de koránt sem győzte még meg.

\- Lesznek piték is! Gabriel csak neked külön készített tök pitét, almás-fahéjasat, áfonyásat, körtéset, és diósat. Na?  
\- Jó, de csak a te kedvedért!  
Persze azért látszott rajta, hogy a piték is szerepet játszottak a beleegyezésében. 

*

Felébredt. Már zsinórban vagy negyedszer álmodja ugyanazt. Ahogy közeledik a Halloween, pedig egyre sűrűbben. Álmában elég idilli élete van Castiel oldalán, aki a férje.

Na, de hát ez hogy lehet? Egy: ő leginkább a csajokra bukik. Nem beszélve a pornóról, meg az Bögyös Ázsiai Cicák magazinról. Igaz, megnézi a nagyon jó hapsik hátulját, zavarba jön, ha egy pasi bókol neki, néha flörtöl is velük, mert miért ne, de ettől eltekintve, még mindig kő kemény hetero.

Kettő: Cas és ő kizárólag barátok. Nagyon JÓ barátok. Egy olyan lelki társ kötelékkel egymás között, ami még a különböző neműeknek is ritkán adatik meg, de ez akkor is csak barátság.

Persze, az is igaz, hogy sokszor az angyalán felejti a szemét, vagy hosszasan bámulnak egymásra, esetleg kétértelmű vicceket enged meg magának, aztán jót szórakozik rajta, mikor az angyal nem igazán érti. Arról pedig igazán nem tehet, ha Casnek olyan szája van, amilyen, és a feneke is olyan... szép.  
Tehát, ez az egész nem igaz, amúgy is csak egy ostoba álom. 

Az is tény, egyszer valamelyik alkalmi ivó cimbije - mellesleg elég részegen - megjegyezte, hogy Cas úgy szereti, és követi őt, akár egy kiskutya, és persze mondott még más, nem épp hízelgő dolgokat. Nos, azóta ez a pasi, talán azóta sem tudja, hogy a polc szakadt-e hirtelen a fejére, vagy mi találta el, de az biztos: jókora púp nőtt a burájára.

Talán még a fogai is meglazulhattak. Ezt nem tudni biztosan, hiszen nem lehet minden pofon mellé egy forgalmi rendőrt állítani, de Dean úgy kapta szájon, hogy magával sodort két asztalt, négy széket, és egy ideges szemrángással, valamint csuklással küzdő vékony pasast, akinek nem esett baja, viszont végre elmúlt a csuklása. 

A vadász sosem szerette, ha az angyalát holmi háziállathoz hasonlítják, de amikor pejoratíve így tesznek, pláne nem. 

Morogva kel fel, magára kanyarítja a köntösét, belelép a papucsába, és elcsoszog a konyháig. 

Meglepve látja, hogy testvére, és az angyal ott sürög - forog a tűzhelynél. Cas palacsintákat süt, amit nem is olyan rég épp Deantől tanult, míg Sammy tányérra készíti azokat, és sziruppal locsolja meg. 

A kávé is elkészült, ott gőzölög az asztalon. Mindketten nevetve cseverésznek, és Deanen elhatalmasodik a nagycsoportos óvodás, irigykedő énje. Mikor az öccse akarna Castiel mellé ülni, akkor gyorsan odaül, és nem érdekli, hogy egy szemforgatást kap cserébe. 

\- Hambi nincs? - érdeklődik kissé pikírt hangnemben.  
\- Neked is jó reggelt! Nem, nincs hamburger, ahhoz egy kicsit még korán van. Nem gondolod? - válaszol az öccse.  
\- Ha akarod, készítek neked sonkás rántottát - fűzi hozzá az angyal.

Dean imádattal tekint rá.  
\- Megtennéd, Napsugár? - mondja incselegve, de a hangja átitatódik a hálával, amit igazán érez. 

Mondhatni a szokásos reggel - amennyiben Dean nem morózus, továbbá pedig semmit nem akar megütni -, az egyetemesek bunkerében, a szűk Winchester családi kör. 

Cas egy mosolyt küld a zöld szemű férfi felé, majd buzgón neki áll a rántottának.  
Két adagot készít, mert tudja, hogy Sam nem kér, ugyanis evett salátát, a palacsinták előtt. Hamarosan fel is tálalja. Visszaül Dean mellé, de úgy, hogy a combjuk összeér. A vadász nem húzódik el, sőt. Amikor megköszöni, akkor az angyal hátára apró köröket dörzsöl, de valahogy ez mégis más, mint mikor nyugtató céllal teszi ugyanezt. Akárhogy is, jó érzés. 

Máskor Dean már szólt volna, hogy milyen ügyük lehet, de ma nem. Most az idősebb Winchester valahogy jól lakottabbnak érzi magát, és nyugodtabbnak, mivel itt van az angyala mellette.

Pont majdnem úgy, ahogy az álmában. Egy pillanatra gondterhelt felhő suhan át a homlokán, de egy fejmozdulattal, és egy apró grimasszal elüldözi a kényelmetlen érzést. Cas hozzá tartozik, az övé... pontosabban az Ő angyala. 

Ez az idill eltart vagy délelőtt tízig, amikor hívást kapnak Garth-tól.  
Segítség kellene egy vadász társulatnak, az egyik nem túl messzi kisvárosban, mivel nemcsak vámpírok, de szellem, és boszorkány aktivitását is felfedezték. Ráadásul közülük néhányan megsebesültek, és ezért ki kellett szállniuk a buliból. 

\- Bassza meg! Ez jut nekünk, a hivatalos ünnepből! Vérfürdő, némi sóval, és vassal elegyítve, megspékelve boszorkányölő golyóval! Remek! - morgott Dean, mert bár imádott vadászni, de amikor a kedvenc ünnepe közeledett, csoki, cukor, süti hegyekkel, akkor szeretett filmnézős, popcornos, lazulós napot tartani.  
Persze az nem merült fel, hogy ne mennének segíteni, pláne ha a közelben történt. 

\- Halloween közeledtével felszaporodnak a természetfeletti dolgok - jegyezte meg az angyal, és közben szemezett az idősebb Winchesterrel, akinek ettől az intenzív nézéstől teljesen másfelé fordultak a gondolatai. 

\- Ez így van - fűzte hozzá Sam, úgy téve, mintha nem látta volna az előbbi kis intermezzót a testvére, és az angyala között - De ha összekapjuk magunkat, Halloweenre még haza is érhetünk!

\- Akkor igyekezzünk, mivel Cas még egy csomó alapvető filmet nem látott, amit szeretnék megmutatni neki - morogja az arcán átsuhanó halvány mosollyal Dean, miközben Baby felé haladnak, ám a hangján hallani, hogy kissé nyűgös - Remélem mindenünk fel van töltve, mielőtt nekivágunk!

Samen látszott, hogy akart valami megjegyzést mondani, de aztán visszanyelte. Semmi kedve épp most veszekedni, hogy a bátyja ugyanúgy ellenőrizhette volna a készleteiket, mint ők.

***

Másfél nap, és bár alig aludtak valamit, de végeztek a kért melóval. Mire odaértek, a vámpírokat már majdnem teljesen felszámolták, abba besegítettek, de igazából nekik csak a szellem, és a boszorkány maradt. 

Ráadásul az utóbbinál majdnem eltalálta Deant valami átokkal, de szerencsésen félre ugrott, és az öccse sikeresen befejezte azt, amit a bátyja elkezdett. Ám az idősebb Winchester ezzel a kitérő manőverrel levert valami aranylón sugárzó porral teli üveg tégelyt, aminek a tartalma ráömlött, de nem történt semmi. 

Marasztalták volna őket megünnepelni a győzelmet, de szokatlan módon épp Dean volt az, aki mielőbb szabadulni akart, ezért Sam bevetette az összes diplomáciai érzékét, hogy senkit ne sértsenek meg, bár a bátyját ez különösebben nem érdekelte: ki mit gondol róla. Ha nincs kedve a bulizáshoz, akkor elmegy, és ennyi. Egy sört, és két szendvicset azért elfogadott.

Még jó, hogy Cas is ott volt velük. Remek elterelésnek bizonyult, mivel néhány vadász még nem találkozott angyallal, és így kicsit fangirl üzemmódban beszélgettek vele.

Emiatt nehezebbnek mutatkozott az indulásuk, de az idősebb fivér hagyta, hogy angyalát csodálják. Kellett ez az önbizalmának, mióta csökkent az angyali ereje.  
\- A kocsiban megvárlak, majd gyertek - közölte Dean, azzal becuccolt, majd a hátsó ülésen bevackolódott.

*

\- Tudtad, hogy minden alkalommal, mikor szólítasz a nevemen, azt mindig hallom? Tudom, hogy mit csinálsz a sötétben, a nevemmel a szádon, miközben zihálsz, és nyögdécselsz... hallottam az összes piszkos fantáziád, amit ilyenkor végig gondolsz. Nagyon is van elképzelésem, mi mindent szeretnél velem művelni, Dean! Bele látok a fejedbe, olvasom a gondolataid, még most is, hogy fogyóban van az angyali erőm... - susogta az angyal nagy merészen, a vadásza fülébe.

\- Meg akarlak csókolni! - válaszolta az.  
\- Ha így van, akkor mire vársz? 

Már majdnem megtette, csak centik választották el a kívánatos, rózsaszín plüss ajkaktól, amikor... Baby ajtócsapódására riadt fel. Megint elszunnyadt, ahol a testvérére, és Castielre várt.

Nem is ez volt a probléma, hanem a kezdődő merevedése, ami az álom hatására alakult ki. Annyira valóságosnak tűnt!

Inkább úgy tesz, mintha még mindig aludna... de Cas, talán sejthet valamit, épp odaül a hátsó ülésre, és az ölébe veszi a fejét. 

Hát ez fan-kibaszott-tasztikus! Éppen úgy feküdt, hogy háttal volt a vezető ülésnek, viszont így a feje közel kerül az angyal sliccéhez... na, nem mintha panaszkodna. Csak hát ez nem épp az a póz, amitől csökkenne az előbbi álom hatására kiváltódott keménysége.

És, ha ez mind nem lenne még elég, az angyal mintegy öntudatlan simogatja a haját, enyhén masszírozza a fejbőrét, miközben halkan szól a klasszikus rockra beállított helyi adó a rádióból. Elfészkelődik a fejével az angyali ölben, s ennek hatása érdekes reakciót vált ki. 

Nagyon is jól érzékeli az arcán, hogy Casnek sem közömbös a mostani helyzet. Képzeletében egész pornográf filmre való gondolatok öltenek testet, pedig mostanra már tudatosulhatott benne az álma hatása, mivel az angyal tud olvasni a fejében, pontosan tudja, hogy Dean mit művelne most legszívesebben a szájával, centikre a nadrágja sliccétől, dacára annak, hogy Samtől még csak fél méter sem választja el.

Ám, ha Dean valóban akar valamit, akkor ilyen dolgok nem tartanák vissza. Nem tartanák, de szerencsére elálmosodik, és visszaalszik. Ki tudja ebben mennyire játszik szerepet a fáradtság, vagy inkább az angyali bűverő az, ami elnehezíti a szempilláit?

Mire újra feleszénkedik, már a bunker garázsában vannak. Végre otthon! Nem akar mást, csak bezuhanni az ágyába... élvezni a memória habot, na és esetleg egy édes angyalt... de le kellene zuhanyoznia. Sam is hamar felszívódik jó éjt kívánva. Cas pedig segít neki betántorogni félálomban a szobájába.

\- Le kéne zuhanyoznom, de semmi kedvem hozzá... meg persze átöltözni, fogat mosni... - sorolja morogva, némi nyűgös felhangokkal. 

\- Majd intézem! - súgja az angyal, s egy kézmozdulatára Dean friss lesz, mint a harmatos rózsa, de egyúttal anyaszült meztelen.  
\- Ó, nem tudom melyik pólódat vennéd fel, a nadrágról nem is szólva - szabadkozik Castiel, és érezni a hangjában egy kis bűntudat nyomát. 

\- Nem kell Napsugár, tökéletes, ha te is ugyanígy bújsz mellém!  
\- Biztos, hogy ezt akarod, Dean? - kérdezi az angyal, némi bizonytalansággal a hangjában. A vadásza ugyan egészen biztosan nem rúgott be, hiszen elég magas az alkohol tolerancia küszöbe, de szokatlan a viselkedése.

Semmi gúny, semmi tréfa. Csak a vágytól csillogó, szépséges zöld szemei. Azok beszélnek helyette. S pár perccel később, meg is erősíti ezt szóban.

\- Semmit sem akarok most jobban, elhiheted!  
\- Akkor mondd el: mi az, amit akarsz!  
\- Téged, a karjaimban. Csókolni kifulladásig, és... - kicsit habozott, mielőtt kinyögte - szeretkezni Veled... mindig, és örökké, amíg csak élek!

Cas nem akart tovább gondolkodni, hogy furcsa-e vagy sem a vadásza viselkedése, csak annyit tudott, ezeket Ő is akarja! Előre hajolt a most kissé elnyílt, s nedves ajkakhoz, s puhán rányomta a száját Deanére. Eleinte tapogatódzó, ismerkedő volt a csók, ami nagyon hamar átment szenvedélyesbe. 

***

Nem sejtették hogyan, vagy miért, de az előző éjszaka mintha valami gátat nyitott volna meg bennük, s próbálták behozni, ami eddig kimaradt az életükből.

Másnap is csak azért keltek korán, mert tudták, hogy Sam reggel futni megy, és tartottak tőle, hogy rájuk nyitna. Pedig a fiatalabb Winchester - bár felhúzta a szemöldökeit - még akkor sem tett megjegyzést, amikor Cas és Dean járásában is volt valami fura.

Csak akkor gyúlt teljes világosság az agyában, amikor állandóan vigyorogtak, mint a vadalma - a bátyja arcán meg állandóan álmatag arckifejezés ült -, mivel a szokásos szemflörtöléseik, és az egymás körüli afféle "násztáncuk" csak kevéssé változott. Legfeljebb több titkosnak hitt érintéseik voltak egymás között. Valamint Dean mindenáron moziba akarta vinni Cast. Ezért is kutakodott a neten.

Felfedezett a közelben egy kisebb mozit, ahol délután öttől hajnali kettőig folyamatosan adták a klasszikus horror filmeket. Amikor megtalálta köztük a Ragyogást Jack Nikolsonnal a főszerepben, nem lehetett a bátyjával bírni. 

\- De Dean! Ez a film megvan nekünk DVD-n! - próbált vele ellenkezni, mert tudta mi lesz a vége. Őt is el akarják cipelni, aztán csak harmadik kerék lenne, és ezt abszolúte nem akarta.

\- Igen, de ezt moziban kell látni! A széles vásznat semmi nem pótolja! - aztán mivel az öccse nem akart engedni, akkor alkudozni próbált. 

\- Ha eljössz velünk, egy hétig én takarítom a szobákat, és csinálom a házi munkákat! - de mivel látta, hogy ez nem elég meggyőző, még hozzátette: - És nem szólom le a saláta evésed, nem gúnyolódok a hajadon, ÉS nem használom el a drága, rejtegetett samponodat! Na? 

\- Egy hét az kevés, legyen egy hónap!  
\- Két hét, és ez az utolsó ajánlatom, Ribanc!  
\- Jó. Oké, Bunkó!  
\- Hé, Sammy, hidd el, nem fogod megbánni! Egy hamburgerezőben kajálunk, megnézünk pár filmet, és jövünk haza, amikor nem bírjuk a gyűrődést! 

\- Tuti, hogy nem kettesben akartok menni Cassel? Nekem olyan randi dolognak hangzik ez az egész!  
\- Neem! Ez nem egy randi! Cas, és én nem randizunk! Különben is: jól fogunk Cassel viselkedni! Hármasban kimegyünk szórakozni, tudod: Winchester family business... ránk fér egy kis szórakozás. Vagy szerinted nem?

Samnek hirtelen eszébe jutott milyen a bátyja, amikor depressziós, vagy dühös. Köszöni, nem kér belőle. Akkor már inkább a szeleburdi, elvarázsolt, gyerekes énje, ha lehet választani. Azt legalább tudja kezelni. 

\- Jó, rendben!  
Tudta, hogy valószínűleg megbánja majd, de most Dean boldog volt, és neki jelenleg ez a lényeg. 

*

\- Jézus, Dean! Itt emberek ülnek körülöttünk! Legalább addig hagyjátok ezt abba, amíg a kajánkat ki nem hozzák! - morgott Sammy, a Hambi-Mennyország egyik félre eső boxában ülve, mikor a bátyja nem tudta megrendszabályozni a kezeit, és folyton matatott Casen az asztal alatt. 

\- Nem tehetek róla, hogy az Angyalom annyira vérforralóan szexis! Nem tudom a kezeimet távol tartani tőle! Plusz már vagy fél órája leadtuk a rendelést, mi tart nekik ennyi ideig? Nem néznéd meg? 

Mire Sam visszatért, egy epikus, tinédzseres-kanos, mandula hokis, nyelvcsatának lehetett szemtanúja. 

Hitetlenkedve megrázta a fejét, és felsóhajtott, ahogy elindult az asztalukhoz. Megköszörülte a torkát, ahogy odaért, mire a szerelmes pár szét rebbent, és Dean pimaszul mosolygott az öccsére, miközben az angyal az asztaluk mintázatát kezdte tanulmányozni. Úgy érezte magát, mint egy tiniket nevelő szülő.

Mindkettő úgy tűnt teljesen szétzilálódott, és tönkrement: csóktól duzzadt, nedves ajkak, lihegő, szapora légzés, Cas örökös szex-haja, még kócosabb volt, mint valaha. 

Sam azon tűnődött, meddig mentek volna el, ha ő nem lép közbe.  
\- Jól fogunk viselkedni, mi? - motyogta Sam.

Dean csak megrántotta a vállát, és az angyalára kacsintott cinkosan, aki elpirulva mosolygott. Ők ketten igazán szép párt alkottak, s ez még csak a kezdet volt. Megrendelték a fűszeres göndör krumplikat, a hamburgereket, és különféle pitéket.

Kicsit vitatkoztak, végül megegyeztek abban, hogy amit nem tudnak megenni, az elvitelre becsomagoltatják. Samnek egy csöppet akkor kezdett sok lenni az egész, - bár nem mutatta - amikor kuncogva etették egymást, s például a pitéhez kapott tejszínhabot Dean, előbb széles vigyorral az angyala szájához kente, majd közelebb hajolva hozzá lenyalta róla azt. Persze akkor már csókot is lopott tőle. 

Sam sztoikusan tűrte az előtte folyó élelmiszer-pornót. Pedig Cas egy-egy nagyobb falat piténél, amivel Dean etette, olyan nyögéseket hallatott, hogy lassan csak a zajok, amiket keltettek, tizennyolcas karikát érdemeltek volna.

\- Az Isten szerelmére! - fakadt ki Sam - Mehetünk már, vagy csináltok még egy kis kaja-pornót?  
\- Hogy mi? - nézett rá bódultan a testvére.  
\- Ne csináld, mintha nem tudnád miről beszélek! Amit műveltek, s a hangok már megérdemlik a tripla X-et, vagy az R kategóriás besorolást!

Dean kajánul nevetett, majd előre küldte az öccsét, hogy vegye meg a mozi jegyeket.  
A moziban megint volt egy kis vitájuk, mivel nem rég ettek, de Dean szerint akkor mozi igazán a mozi, ha van popcorn, üdítő, és némi gumicukor. Így végül mindenki kapott nasit, Ő és Cas pedig megosztottak egy óriás vödör pattogatott kukoricát, extra nagy üdítővel, míg Sam mindenből kisebbet kért.

Sorban álltak a jegykezelő pasinál - aki kacsintott Casre, és az angyal vissza fogta Deant, nehogy balhézzon -, miközben elszakította a jegyük, és bemehettek a kedvenc helyükre, a hátsó sorban. Meglepő módon a hátsó sorokban alig néhányan ültek, s azok is csak négy sorral lejjebb. 

Talán tizenöt, max húsz perc telt el a filmből, és a fiatalabb Winchester meghallotta a fura zajokat. Oldalra nézett, és látta, hogy Dean felemelte a karfát, ami elválasztotta őt, és Cast, egymásba voltak fonódva, mint a két kanos tizenéves. 

Sam megrázta a fejét, majszolta tovább popcornját és igyekezett arra összpontosítani, ami a vásznon történt. Valamint megpróbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni a lágy morogásokat és nyögéseket, ami a testvére és az angyal felől érkezett.

Mikor Sam újra odanézett, megdöbbenve látta, hogy Dean már az ölébe húzta Cast, és ők igazán belemerültek a dolgokba. Észre kellett vennie, ahogy a bátyja keze lecsúszott Cas hasára, majd egyre lejjebb ...

Sam félrekapta fejét, és újra koncentrált a mozifilmre a vetítőn, amikor meghallotta, Cas halk, pornós nyögését. Volt ugyan halvány sejtése, hogy mit csinál a testvére, ami ezt a zajt váltotta ki az angyalból, de igazából nem akarta tudni. Fújtatott frusztráltan, és elindult kifelé a másik irányban a sorok közül. Majd kint megvárja őket, remélve, hogy megunják.

*

\- Na, hogy tetszett a film? - kérdezte, mikor fél óra múlva felbukkantak.  
Cas hümmögött. 

\- Hmm. Ez elég félelmetes volt.  
\- Félelmetes, Cas? Hiszen horror maratont tartanak! - forgatta a szemeit a fiatalabb Winchester, amolyan "úgyis tudom mi történt, ne nézzetek hülyének már" hangsúllyal.  
\- Az volt Sammy, ne zrikáld már! 

Aztán Dean rövidesen azzal az árussal volt elfoglalva, amelyik cowboy kellékeket árult az utolsók között. Feltétlen vennie kell magának, és Casnek is belőle, ha a fene fenét eszik, akkor is!

Beszereztek három extra nagy édességes zsákot, tök lámpás kosarakat, Halloweenes konfettiket, szerpentineket, gyertyákat, lampionokat, és autentikus agyag gyertya tartókat - szellem, jack-o-latern, boszorkány, és macska formájúakat -, s mindezt bezsúfolták az impalába, hogy ha az utolsó pillanatban is, de feldíszíthessék a bunkert.

Bizonyos szempontból szerencse - amit később magában Sam felül bírált -, hogy Dean vezetett, mert így kevésbé tudott foglalkozni az angyalával, bár egy párszor adtak szívrohamhoz közeli állapotot neki, s az jutott az eszébe, hogy inkább köldökig merülne vámpír, ghul, vagy alakváltó bélbe, minthogy ennek a kettőnek a szégyentelen flörtélését kelljen néznie, illetve ahogy számos alkalommal közel kerültek ahhoz az állapothoz, amit egy regényben "romantikusan szörnyethalni" jelzővel aposztrofáltak, mert hol majdnem egy fára csavarodtak fel, hol pedig szinte egy árokba zuhantak.

Alig várta, hogy végre otthon legyenek, díszíthessenek, újra csak szörnyfilmet nézzenek, vagy amit ő akart: olvashasson, vagy lefeküdjön aludni. 

*

Ami a bunker díszítését illeti - bár nem mindenhova -, de mondhatni remekül sikerült, és a két gézengúz is visszavett a kamaszos lendületéből. Mondjuk tényleg kezdett egy kicsit elege lenni az édelgésükből, de ilyenkor, ha éppen nem egymással voltak elfoglalva, észrevéve a rosszallását, felhagytak a kanos tizenéves viselkedésükkel... hát ha másképp nem, úgy tíz-tizenöt percig. 

Dean mindenképpen fel akart öltözni a megvásárolt cowboy jelmezbe, így ő és Castiel magára öltötte azt, míg Sam - némi rábeszélésre, nem teljesen autentikus - kalóznak öltözött.

Leültek a kanapéra chipsekkel, és más cukros üdítőkkel felszerelkezve "még egy utolsó" Halloweenhez illő filmet nézni. Samet azzal kenyerezték le, hogy ő választhatott mit nézzenek.  
Ő pedig az Átkozott Boszorkákat választotta Sandra Bullockkal, és Nicol Kidmannel, és nem érdekelte, hogyha emiatt azt mondta rá Dean: ez mennyire csajos. 

Itták a tökfűszeres Baileyst - ezt Castiel választotta -, dobálták be magukba a különféle ízesítésű chipseket, és élvezték a filmet, ami valóban lenyűgöző... lett volna, ha azok ketten bírtak volna magukkal.

Telhetetlenek voltak egymás iránt, s emiatt Sam eléggé kényelmetlenül érezte magát, mivel ott ült mellettük. Cas folyton lecsúszott oldalra, kis híján Samre dőlt, eközben Dean angyalán matató keze felhúzta annyira az ingét, hogy annak mellkasát simítsa.

Mindezt ugyan teljesen felöltözve művelték, mégis volt benne valami túlfűtöttség. Sam nem győzött rájuk szólni, és teljesen átérezte egy kamasz szüleinek a sorsát. Valahányszor visszaakart vonulni, hogy magukra hagyja őket, mindig tiltakoztak, és ígérték, hogy rendesen viselkednek. 

Sam kissé mogorván motyogott, és forgatta a szemeit:  
\- Persze! Jól viselkednek! Ez egy kibaszott hazugság!

Akkor telt be nála a pohár, mikor nem tudva visszatartani magát Dean szinte teljesen rámászott Casre, aki széttárta a combjait, s örömmel fogadta köztük a vadászt. Cas a lábait a vadásza derekára kulcsolta, Dean nyögött és dörzsölte a csípőjét az angyaláéhoz, akinek közben a feje tényleg Sam ölében kötött ki, s miközben kuncogott, azt mondta vigyorogva a fiatalabb fivérnek:  
\- Helló, Sam!

Eközben Dean továbbra is a nyakát csókolgatta, azzal sem törődve, hogy Cas immár az öccse "ölében fekszik".  
Sam felugrott. 

\- Hé! Nem leszek a gyertya tartótok! Nem fogtok rám mászni, és rajtam szexelni! Nálam ez a határ! Kimegyek a fürdőszobába, és megvárom amíg lehűltök! Komolyan! Hagyjátok ezt abba!

Dean intett neki, hogy oké, de csak egy rövid pillanatra hagyta el a szája Cas nyakát, amire épp egy szép piros foltot szívott.  
Mire Sam kiment addigra a két "jómadár" egymáson őrölt.

\- Istenem, Cas, annyira akarlak!  
\- Én is Dean! ... de mi a helyzet Sammel?  
\- Mi lenne? - Dean álmatagon felemelte a fejét, körülnézve - Valamit mondott, hogy elmegy... nem nagyon figyeltem!  
\- Hát én se... de egyébként valami itt a párnán keresztül nyomta a fejem. Nézd már meg mi az!

\- Jé! A síkosítós palackom! Hogy ezt mennyit kerestem! Na, nem baj, most pont jól jön!  
Felült a kanapén, s megveregette farmernadrágos combjait.  
\- Gyerünk, Édes Cowboy! Azt akarom, hogy lovagolj meg!

Cas vigyorgott, ahogy felült. Lecsúsztatta az inget a válláról, csak a kék nyakkendőjét hagyta - ami lazára kötve lógott - rajta, ahhoz Dean valamiért ragaszkodott, és még a kalapjához is, hogy a fején maradjon. Cas felállt, s gyorsan megszabadult a többi ruhájától, bár Dean kérte, hogy a pisztoly övét is csatolja vissza. 

\- Annyira tökéletes vagy! - dicsérte őt Dean, ám amikor vetkőzni akart, az angyal megállította. Csak a sliccét gombolta szélesre, s mikor észrevette, hogy szerelme nem húzott alsóneműt, teljesen beindult ettől.

Dean felbontotta a síkosítót, és öntött egy kicsit a kezére, mielőtt átnyújtotta az üveget Casnek.  
\- Akarom nézni, ahogy kinyitod magad nekem. Nézni, ahogy készen állsz a farkamra - nyögte, majd megragadta a péniszét előbb lazán, majd rámarkolva mozgatni kezdte a kezét fel-le a teljes hosszán lassan.

Cas felpattintotta a síkosító tetejét, és öntött az ujjaira. Ledobta az üveget a kanapéra, és megfordult, hogy a fenekével forduljon Dean felé.  
Az angyal kacsintott a válla fölött, ahogy tette az egyik lábát a dohányzóasztalra, és lassan dolgozott előbb egy ujjal, mozgatta ki-be egy párszor, mielőtt további kettőt adott hozzá. Cas nyögött egy kicsit, - ami felvillanyozta partnerét -, majd újra átnézett a válla fölött.

Dean az egész öklében futtatta a farkát, miközben nézte, ahogy Cas ujjai eltűnnek az ő szűk, rózsaszín ráncos lyukában.  
\- A fenébe, ez annyira... szexisen forró! - Dean morogta - A lyukad olyan átkozottul rászoruló, és mohó, baby! Hmmm ... alig várom, hogy benned legyen a farkam!

Castiel felnyögött, ahogy elérte az ujjaival a prosztatáját. Visszavonta az ujjait lassan. Az angyal megfordult és közrefogta vadásza combjait. 

\- Lovagolni fogok rajtad Dean, keményen, és gyorsan. Azt akarom, hogy tölts ki teljes egészében - Cas lehajolt és a fülébe súgott - Hogy belém élvezhess, és lásd, ami visszaszivárog belőlem... tudom, mennyire szereted nézni a krémes pitém...

A zöld szemű férfi felnyögött ezekre a szavakra. Hát még mikor érezte, Cas megmarkolja a farkát, és vezette az ő ráncos bejáratához, majd odaigazította magához, kicsi dörzsölés után pedig ráereszkedett. 

Dean morgott, megragadta partnere csípőjét és a sajátját nyomta fel, teljesen betolta a farkát barátja testébe. Az angyal beleharapott a vadásza vállába, hogy ne sikoltozzon a tiszta élvezettől.

Dean hangosan felnyögött, ahogy kissé nyomkodta, és gyömöszölte Castiel seggét, s kissé széjjelebb húzta a farpofákat egymástól. Elkezdett lassú ütemben, ráérősen döfni a barátja szűk lyukába.

A zöld szemű elvigyorodott, ahogy felnyúlt, és megragadta Cas nyakkendőjét, magához húzta egy piszkos csókra - közben vigyázott, hogy a cowboy kalap a szerelme fején maradjon -, s Ő nyögött Dean szájába, aki visszatért a pumpáló mozgásához.

*

Sam fröcskölt egy kis hideg vizet az arcára a fürdőszobában. Nem tudta hogyan töltse az időt, végül játszott a telefonján az elmúlt húsz percben, így elég időt adva Deannek és Casnek, hogy lenyugodjanak. 

"Ennyi időnek elégnek kellett lennie" - Gondolta, kilépve a fürdőből, egyenesen a nappali felé tartva, majd belépett.  
\- Hé, srácok... - szavai torkán akadtak, ahogy besétált a nappaliba, hogy lássa: Cas megfogta a kanapé háttámláját kétoldalt Dean fejénél, ahogy lovagolt rajta.

Hála Istennek, a kanapé háta eltakarta a legtöbb tevékenységet, így nem láthatott mindent, csak deréktól felfelé, de Sam még mindig láthatta Cas arcát. Nézhette hogyan ugrál fel és le a bátyja ölében, hallotta az nyögdécselést, és nyögést, plusz ezek mentén a testvére nagyon biztató, piszkos monológját, nem is beszélve a hangokról, ahogy a bőr a bőrön csapódott össze, s visszhangzott az egész szobában. 

\- Ó, Istenem! Ez örökre beleégett az agyamba!  
\- Hé, Sam! - Dean lihegte kissé elfordulva a válla fölött, közben megragadta Cas csípőjét, és próbálja leállítani őt.  
\- Add kölcsön a tőrödet! - követeli Sam.  
\- Minek?  
\- Hogy azzal vájhassam ki a szemem! Istenem, a világ összes fehérítője kevés lenne ezt a látványt kimosni az agyamból!  
\- Nem azt mondtad, hogy mész a fürdőbe, és aztán lefekszel? Mit csinálsz még itt? 

Sam vágott egy arcot, aminek kb. ez volt a jelentése: "te jó ég, ezt nem hiszem el", majd tagolva ezt mondta:  
\- Nem, bratyó, azt mondtam, kimegyek a fürdőszobába, hogy ti ketten lehűljetek, és abba hagyjátok ezt az... üzekedést!

\- Ó, akkor ez az én hibám. Félreértettem.  
\- Basszátok meg!  
\- Azon vagyunk - vigyorgott a bátyja.  
\- Jézus! Nem! Rosszabbak vagytok, mint két kanos tinédzser!

Dean farka - hogy, hogy nem - ekkor megrándult belül a barátja testében, míg Castiel lassan elkezdett apró köröket írni a csípőjével. A lélegzete beakadt, ahogy a benne lévő pénisz feje megdörzsölte a prosztatáját. Dean morgott és megszorította az ujjait Cas medencéjén, ahogy a sajátját felkapta, s ezzel mélyebbre vezette a barátja testében.

Sam szeme elkerekedett, ahogy erre rádöbbent.  
\- A francba! Ugye nem? Ti ketten még mindig dugtok? Itt, előttem?  
\- Neeem... - nyögte Dean, ahogy próbált hazudni.  
Sam felsóhajtott:

\- Hát, baszd meg, ezt nem hiszem el! - Felhorkant, és megrázta a fejét - Ti igazán hihetetlenek vagytok. Most pedig tényleg megyek, mert elegem van.  
Még hallotta, mielőtt elhagyta volna a szerelmeseket, hogy a bátyja ezt kiáltotta:  
\- Én is szeretlek, Ribanc!  
\- Baszd meg, Bunkó! - válaszolta, majd kiment, ezúttal végleg magára hagyva a kettőt. 

Dean rámosolygott Casre, és megmozgatta a szemöldökét.  
\- Hol is tartottunk?

Cas előre hajolva megcsókolta, majd újra indította a gyors, lovagló ütemet párja farkán. Keményen lüktetve rajta, míg partnere azonos ütemű erős lökésekkel tartott ellen, kergetve mindkettejük örömét.

\- Igen, Dean! Ott... pontosan... ahh Ó, bassza meg, igen, ne hagyd abba! - kiáltotta Castiel, keze, ahogy markolta a kanapé háttámláját, egész elfehéredett. Szemei egy pillanatra fennakadtak, miközben szerelme épp eltalálta a belső G pontját újra, és újra.

\- Verd ki magadnak, Cas! Látni akarom, ahogyan csinálod!  
Cas lenyúlt, karcsú ujjaival megmarkolta magát, majd elkezdte dugni a szűk formára hagyott öklét.  
Dean pedig felvette ugyanezt a ringó ritmust.

\- Én mindjárt... én mindjárt... óóóóó - nyögdécselte Cas, majd hosszasan jött, két-három ütemben spriccelve a tejfehér nedvet vadásza mellkasára, az ingére.

Dean továbbra tolta keményen és gyorsan, amíg az orgazmus megrázta őt is a bensőjéig, majd felnyögött, amikor érezte, a spermája kezdett visszaszivárogni Cas lyukából és ráfolyt a golyóira.

Castiel lihegett erősen, a mellkasa emelkedik és süllyed, mialatt Dean farka kezdett puhulni benne. Mindkettejük teste síkos az izzadságtól, bár Dean még fel van öltözve, de a cowboy kalapja - ki tudja mikor - leesett róla.

Az idősebb Winchester feje hátra hanyatlott, megpihenve a kanapén, és futtatta a kezét fel-le Castiel combjain.  
\- Hmmm... Ez csodálatos volt, Cas! - dünnyögte elégedetten, arcán felderengő kéjes mosollyal.

\- Igen ez az volt, Dean! - Castiel beletúrt a másik átizzadt hajába, s vigyorgott rá - Gondolod, hogy nagy lelki megrázkódtatást okoztunk Samnek?

Dean kuncogott, és egy sor csókot ültetett Cas vállaira, az egyikről a másikig haladva.  
\- Hmmm, biztosan nem, Babe. Jól bírja az ilyet, hiszen már nagyfiú! De ha mégsem, akkor heti két terápiás ülés helyrehozza majd, egy éven belül.

Castiel rácsapott a barátja karjára játékosan, és lassan felállt. Dean farka kicsúszott a lyukából, és a "lé" csöpögött le a combján kis patakokban.  
Cas felvonta a szemöldökét, ahogy Dean felnézett rá.  
\- Mit szólnál egy második menethez a hálószobánkban?  
Dean felállt, és átölelte barátja, és egyben szerelme derekát. 

\- Hogy a pokolba, ne! Lehet neked ellenállni? Szeretlek Cas! Boldog Halloweent! - és Dean magához húzta angyalát egy lassú, lusta csókra.  
\- Én is szeretlek, Dean! Neked is Boldog Halloweent! - Cas zümmögött a barátja száján, amikor megszakította a csókot.  
Castiel megpördült párja karjaiban, miközben az a szájába vette a fülcimpáját, harapdálta egy darabig, majd azt suttogta:  
\- Meg fogom harapni, nyalni, és kényeztetni az édes kis seggecskéd, amíg nem könyörögsz, hogy keféljelek bele a matracba!

Cas felnyögött, és megfogta Dean kezét, aki úgy vigyorgott akár egy macska, aki elkapta a kanárit, s együtt siettek a hálószobájukba.  
\- Kevesebb duma, és több akció! Gyere, és letépem rólad a cuccaid!

Dean hátravetette a fejét, és nevetett, ahogy követte barátját a hálószobába.

***

Sam a szobájában egy ideig idegesen járkált. Rémálmai lesznek hosszú ideig az előbb látottaktól. Nem mintha nem tudta volna miket csinálnak Dean és Cas, csak hát soha nem akarta volna ezt látni. Megborzongott. Bár nem az átélt traumatikus élménytől, hanem mert rezgőre volt még mindig állítva a telója, és a nadrágzsebében tartotta.

Fogadta a hívást, és rögtön felismerte a hangot.  
\- Helló, Gabe! De jó, hogy kerestél! Nem, igazán, semmi! Te, figyelj, a múltkor mondtad, hogy csinálnál dupla randit velem, meg Deannel, és Cassel! Ha még mindig szeretnéd, a válaszom: igen. Miért gondoltam meg magam? Ha eljössz, elmesélem. Most rögtön? Oké. Szia, akkor hamarosan. 

Elégedett mosollyal tette el a telefonját.  
\- Ha ti piszkosan játszotok, akkor én is! 

***

Gabe is elégedetten vigyorgott. Tudta, hogyha nem lesznek elegek azok az álmok, amiket Deanre bocsátott, akkor meg teszi egy kis "véletlen" arany varázspor, amit ráöntött.

Így meggyőzhette Deant, hogy végre valljon színt a tesójának - mert már elege volt az állandó pornós nézésükből, és a "násztáncukból", ahogy kerülgetik egymást -, de egyúttal Sammyt is, hogy randizzanak együtt.

Egy arkangyal mindig megkapja, amit akar. Halloween ide-vagy oda, legfeljebb ez még jobb alkalom. 

\--- The End ---

fic befejezése: 11.08.2018. Thursday / Castiel SPN Day / 3:39  
fic kezdése: 10.20.2018. Saturday / Castiel - Cassiel Day / 23:26

**Author's Note:**

> Amennyiben tetszett a művem, légy olyan jó, és nyomd meg a kudos ❤️ gombot. Köszi. :) ❤️


End file.
